Main elements forming an electrical connector are an insulation body, and multiple terminals disposed in the insulation body. Further, in order to achieve a function of shielding, bonding or protecting, some electrical connectors are wrapped with a metal casing outside the insulation body. In order to cooperatively fix an electrical connector with a mating connector, a snap-fit slot or snap-fit portion is normally disposed at the insulation body, and a disposing structure is disposed at the mating connector for being buckled to the snap-fit slot or snap-fit portion. Because the mating connector and the insulation body are both made of plastic material, abrasion easily occurs after the mating connector and the insulation body are cooperatively fixed multiple times, resulting in unstable snap-fit between the mating connector and the insulation body. When the mating connector is made of metal material, more severe abrasion occurs in the snap-fit slot or snap-fit portion because of the cooperation between the metal material and the plastic material.
In addition to the foregoing snap-fit manner, a common snap-fit manner in the industry is as follows: a metal elastic sheet is disposed on a metal casing, and a corresponding mating connector is provided with a snap-fit slot and made of a metal material. The snap-fit manner solves the problem that abrasion causes unstable snap-fit, but because the metal elastic sheet is disposed on the metal casing, a hole or slot is inevitably provided correspondingly. As signal transmission of electronic elements is increasingly faster currently, a high frequency problem needs to be considered for an electrical connector. Generally in order to solve the high frequency problem, the metal casing is not provided with any hole or slot as much as possible, so as to prevent signal interference, which affects high frequency performance of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.